Ways to Maim, Injure, or Harm Arthur Kirkland
by Kitty Faerie
Summary: <html><head></head>Let's face it: We all love harming poor Iggy. Oneshot series, mostly USUK. Way 3: Snow;  Alfred decides the new world conference will be held in Colorado for some awesome skiing! But when Arthur doesn't show, he goes on a mission to find the Brit. Part 2</html>
1. Way 1: Fire

_Welcome to my newest fic! This is a series of one-shots that will be randomly updated! Okay, so you know how everyone LOVES to hurt poor Artie? Well, I do too :D So, here's a oneshot series we can all love!_

_All stories will involve Arthur and usually Alfred. Most will end with the pairing USUK. So, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Way 1: <strong>Fire<strong>

**Summary: **It was supposed to be a drill. It wasn't supposed to happen! Schools didn't burn. And yet, the unthinkable had happened. Now, Alfred must really prove that he is the hero.

**Warnings: **Yaoi

**Words:** 2366

**Rating: **K+

**Genrea: **Hurt/Comfort, Fluff

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day in the small town just outside of San Francisco. The air was warm, but the wind was a little chilly due to the ocean being so close by. The birds were chirping and Spring was well underway.<p>

The students at United Memorial High School came to school that day without a second thought. Sure, one or two tried to fake sick like they did every day. There might have been two who really were sick and didn't come. The only thing that made the students not want to go to school that day was Mrs. Reese's English test and Mr. Shill's suicide History test that were on the same day. Plus, all the drama and social stuff that surrounded every school

Still, there was nothing that would make the day seem out of the ordinary. So, the students came to school with little care.

Now, this school was very culturally diverse. Students from all over the world attended, probably because the cultural center that was San Francisco was so close by. In a single Geometry class, on the top floor—room 227—you could find an America, a Brit, a German and his brother (who claimed to be Prussian), two Italians, a Chinese boy, a French boy, an Austrian, a Russian, a Hungarian, a Swiss, a girl from Lichtenstein, a girl from Belgium, and many more. Oh, and a Canadian, but no one ever remembered him.

The first two—the American and the Brit—were very close. Now, Arthur, the English boy, would deny it, but Alfred, the American, would totally agree with anyone who said they were best friends. Truly, they were, though they fought like a married couple. Some even said they were dating, but they would deny it. Still, they were like black and white, night and day, oil and water. And yet, they were still the best of friends.

On the particular day, a math test was supposed to be underway, but the teacher was late... Again. So the students (especially the males) were taking full advantage of the situation. In short: they were loud.

"I hope she never shows up," Alfred declared.

"You just don't want to take the test because you didn't study, right?" Arthur asked, rolling his bright green eyes.

"No. No I didn't, Artie," Alfred smirked back with confidence that really shouldn't have been there.

"Well, that's your own fault!" the boy glared, "And my name is Arthur, wanker! Not 'Artie!' Now, belt up and fail this test like a man!"

Alfred rolled his eyes, the smirk still present. "Whatever... _Artie_." His smirk deepened and Arthur audibly growled.

Finally, the teacher bustled into the room, looking frantic. She immediately started passing out the papers, not bothering to take a breath.

"Bollocks! I left my calculator in my locker!" Arthur sighed, "May I got get it?" The teacher nodded and told him to hurry.

Alfred stared blankly at the test in front of him. Nothing. He knew nothing. It looked like just a bunch of letters and numbers mushed together in some stupid soup. He had no clue how to solve anything—not even the problems from the first part of the chapter.

Just as he was about to give up and fill in random answers, a shrill, piercing sound filled the air.

"A fire drill?" the 'Prussian,' Gilbert scowled as everyone stood up. "We had one two weeks ago! And I don't have my sweatshirt. So not awesome!"

The teacher then reminded everyone to be quiet as they filtered out the door. Alfred looked around, glancing down the hallways. He didn't see Arthur anywhere. The Brit had probably gone with another class closer to where his locker was.

Suddenly, there was a yell and the smell of smoke filled the American's nose. Smoke? N-No! There wasn't supposed to be any smoke, right? This was a fire drill. Just a simple, silly fire drill that would get them out of a test... Right? I mean, fires don't really happen, do they? This had to just be a fire drill.

But it wasn't. It was real.

The cool air bit at them and made the students shiver. The wind was blowing the cold ocean air over the school. Few had sweatshirt on as they had left them in their lockers. Alfred shivered and tried to keep close to his Geometry class.

"Guys! Fire!" Elizaveta, the Hungarian girl shouted. Everyone turned and looked where she was pointing. Sure enough, there was smoke coming from the building. A small flame was burning out a few of the windows in different areas. This really wasn't a drill... This was completely real.

"Well... Now we don't have to take that math test," Alfred laughed weakly. The kids nodded reluctantly in some-what of an agreement, but the teacher sent him a glare.

"My iPod is in my locker!" Roderick, an Austrian exchange student shouted.

"Oh darn," Elizaveta sighed, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "All that classical crap down the drain." Roderick glared at her. Really, Elizaveta was just trying to get a rise out of him. She wouldn't deny that she sometimes listened to him play 'classical crap' on the piano in the music room after school.

"The fire department will probably be here soon," a Japanese boy named Kiku said quietly.

"Hopefully..." Alfred breathed. He looked around at all the other classes. Then he noticed the absence of a snarky, but lovable, Brit. Arthur probably would have said something by now, especially at the comment Alfred made about not taking the math test.

"Hey," Alfred started in a calm voice, though a sense of dread was rising. "Where's Artie?" A few people just ignored him or didn't hear, but Alfred's friends turned to him.

"He left at the beginning of class," Elizaveta recalled.

"So, is he with another class?" Kiku asked. They started to look around, but didn't see Arthur in the crowd.

Just as Alfred was about to really freak out, the teacher came over to them looking confused. While she usually looked confused, the students couldn't help but notice what was obviously worry and fear in her eyes.

"Have any of you seen Arthur Kirkland?" she asked, looking at her clipboard with the names.

"We were just wondering the same thing, Sensei," Kiku replied. Because he was from Japan, he tended to address his teachers as 'Sensei.' Some were confused, others just simply didn't care.

"None of the other teachers have him..." the teacher continued, her eyes widening.

Now, Alfred wasn't one for well thought out decisions. He was known for rash, impulsive, stupid choices that could get him killed. Everyone looked at him, knowing what his next words would be.

"I'll be right back," Alfred shouted, bolding for the burning school.

"Alfred-san!" Kiku cried, grabbing his arm. Alfred shook him off and continued to run.

As Alfred ran back into the burning building, he heard people shouting after him. Some told him to get back, others called him idiot. There were only a few that he could pick out who were actually cheering him on.

Bursting through the doors, he was instantly greeted by a wave of heat. His chest clenched at the sudden warmth, but he pressed on. It was hot, very hot. He ran through the halls, not seeing much smoke yet.

"Arthur! Artie! Do you hear me?" he cried, approaching the hall where the British boy's locker was.

Alfred gasped. The whole hall was engulfed in flames. "Arthur!" Alfred cried more frantically. He stopped and shifted on his feet, glancing through the fire and smoke. He didn't see anything, but he had a lingering feeling that someone was down this hall. He didn't have time, though. If there was no one there, he had to check the whole school. There was no telling how long the building would last. The fire was already starting to lick at the supports.

He was about to go to another hall when he heard a small cough. It was soft and had the fire snapped a moment sooner, he would have missed it,

"Hello?" Alfred called timidly, turning back around and facing the burning hall.

There was a pause. Then. "... A-Al?"

"Artie?" Alfred cried. "Where are you?"

"T-The bathroom" he called, chocking and coughing violently. Alfred looked down the hall and noticed that the bathroom was engulfed with smoke, but no flame.

"I'm coming!" Alfred shouted, running through the smoke and bursting into the bathroom. Arthur was against the wall, his hand covering his mouth as he coughed. Alfred ran to him and instantly scooped him up.

"Wha-What are you doing, you idiot! You'll get bloody killed!" Arthur glared, but curled into Alfred's broad chest and coughed.

"I'm saving you!" Alfred responded as he ran out the door. "What happened? Why were you in the bathroom?"

"In the excitement, I got pushed in and hit my head against the blasted wall. When I came to a few moments later, the smoke was already in and I felt fire on the other side of the door."

Alfred nodded as he ran through the school. Arthur's breathing was heavy and laced with pained coughs. "You breathed in a lot of smoke," Alfred commented, "Just hang on." Arthur simply nodded as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

Alfred looked down at him for a moment. "Artie! Don't fall asleep on me," he pleaded, "You've got to stay awake!" He didn't dare say it out loud, but he was afraid that if Arthur fell asleep, he wouldn't wake up again.

Arthur nodded again and tried to stay awake, but his eyes slipped closed and he passed out. Alfred grunted in determination and worry as he quickened his pace. He raced down the hallway, praying that Arthur would be alright.

He hadn't realized how much smoke had been in the building until he was greeted by the fresh air. He took in a grateful and greedy breath of air and ran towards the paramedics as people surged towards them.

In a whirlwind of shouts and people, Arthur was placed on a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance. Alfred jumped in with him at the request of a nurse who saw that they were friends and also wanted to check on Alfred's own injuries if there were any. Alfred swore to himself that he would have found a way in anyway.

As the door closed, he heard the murmurs and whispers, even some shouts from the people outside. Some called him crazy, others called him stupid.

Most called him a hero.

Arthur woke up, feeling pressure on his upper lip. A rush of cool air filled his lungs and he realized that he was breathing. Without even opening his eyes, he could tell that he was lying in a bed. As the events of the day rushed back to him he was able to put two and two together and figured that he was in a hospital.

"Artie...? You awake?" a worried voice asked. Arthur slowly opened his eyes and looked up. After blinking the blurriness away, he saw two bright blue eyes filled with worry looking down at him.

"A-Al?" Arthur started to ask, but he quickly started to couch before he could finish the name. Alfred helped him sit up and patted his back.

"Don't try to talk if it'll push you, dude," Alfred told him as the coughs quieted down. Arthur nodded and looked up at the American. For a moment, he found himself thinking about how handsome the blonde looked. He had a bandage on his upper left cheek, probably covering a burn or scratch. Other than that, he was unharmed. Arthur shook his head, but that caused a wave of dizziness to come over him and he found himself slumped against Alfred's arm. He blushed but didn't move. He probably couldn't have if he wanted to.

"Where's my mum?" Arthur was able to chock out.

"Work," Alfred said softly, "She was here all night, but had to go to work, so I came and stayed with ya. And Peter is downstairs in the cafeteria." Arthur's mom was a single mother of two after her husband died. She had to go to work no matter what everyday to support them.

Arthur nodded and settled back. There were a few minutes of silence aside from the whooshing of the breathing machine, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was nice; almost peaceful.

"You saved my life," Arthur said quietly, breaking the silence. He blushed and looked away so he didn't have to look at his best friend.

The taller thought for a moment before smiling. "Yeah!" he said. "I guess I did!" Arthur sighed.

"I never thought I'd be in debt to someone like you," the Brit mumbled. Alfred laughed and held Arthur closer. Arthur's cheeks turned as red as humanly possible.

"You don't owe me anything, dude," Alfred laughed. "A hero is a hero for free!" Arthur rolled his eyes. Alfred paused for a moment before smirking a little. "But you know... There is something you could pay me back with..."

"And that is...?" Arthur dared to ask with a groan. Alfred's smirk deepened.

"A kiss," he sang. Arthur glared and Alfred got a pillow to the face so hard it left a mark. But when the pillow left his face, it was replaced by a soft kiss to the lips.

Alfred's eyes widened, realizing that Arthur was kissing him. He then closed them gently and wrapped his arms around the Brit. No, it wasn't the best kiss in the world. The breathing tubes forced Arthur away from the American a bit and it took a few moments for their lips to find the right position. When they did, though, Alfred swore he saw fireworks. Arthur was blushing like mad, but neither wanted the kiss to end.

Finally, Arthur had to break away to prevent coughing again. He took in a deep breath of oxygen and looked up at Alfred. "Happy, 'hero?'" he asked, a small smirk dancing on his lips.

Alfred smiled back and pulled Arthur into a huge, but gentle, hug. "Yes. Yes I am."

* * *

><p><em>This will be updated very irregularly, but please feel free to send in ideas. I have a list made up, but almost nothing written. So, I'm begging you guys for ideas~ Thanks for reading :3 And review, pretty, pretty please if you have time ~<br>_


	2. Way 2: Coma

_Wow… You guys are really just awful people. Eight reviews, three with ideas, and 7 ideas total. But you know, you're not as awful as I am. I started this and it was my idea completely. _

_Anyway, I have all ideas written down (including one by a friend… How about mauled by an animal?), but this popped into my mind and I had to write it. This is VERY USUK so, while it's a way to maim Arthur, it's also very fluffy and romantic. Just a warning. It's also not my best writing. Sorry. I promise the next ones will be much better!_

_Also, I just want to mention that my previous story won an award at my school. Well, after I changed the names and made Arthur a girl. :3 Still, it won~_

* * *

><p>Way 2: <strong>Coma<strong>

**Summary: **It had been a year and now it was time to say goodbye. Arthur wasn't going to wake up. If only he had told him sooner.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, No medical background from the author

**Words:** 1665

**Rating: **K+

**Genrea: **Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Angst

* * *

><p>Normally for Alfred F. Jones, when the alarm clock went off in the morning he had no idea what the date was. He would spend at least half the day not knowing the date nor really caring. The days would simply blend into another unless there was a world meeting, and even then Alfred would usually only remember the day of the week.<p>

However, today was different. Today, Alfred woke up at nine as his alarm went off and he immediately knew what the date was. Slowly, he got up feeling heavy and dead as he went to get dressed. He took a shower, got dressed, and ate a small breakfast, though a few minutes after getting in his car he couldn't remember it.

As he was driving, he felt his phone vibrate a few times, but didn't check it. First, he was driving and second, he knew what they all said. As he drove, he allowed his mind to wander.

It was on this day a year ago that he got the call from the hospital. He had been at home, playing video games that Kiku had lent him. Not knowing and Japanese, he was having a difficult time navigating through the haunted house, but he was almost finished with the game thanks to the help of a walk through and translations online.

The phone rang, but he didn't hear it until the third ring. He scrambled up, pausing the game and grabbing the phone at the same time. "Hello?" he asked, trying to calm himself down from the shock of the phone and the fright a random ghost had just given him in the game.

The grim voice on the other end caused Alfred's heart to sink and his mind drew a blank. Thinking back on the conversation, he couldn't really remember what words had been exchanged. "… Arthur Kirkland…" "… Car crash…." "… Coma…" "…Low chance of survival…" "… Fatal…" "… Critical Condition…"

The call ended and Alfred was frozen, his mouth agape and tears starting to form in his eyes. He quickly brushed them away and jumped up, grabbing his bomber jacket and speeding out the door.

It was a long while in that dreary waiting room, waiting for any words from the doctors. All he got was screaming kids and sympathetic looks from nurses. Finally, the screaming kids went home and the only people left in the waiting room were Alfred, the nurses, and a few people who came and went without a passing glance.

Alfred stretched out on the chairs, prepared for a long night. An hour after he had dozed off, a nurse woke him up and invited him to a doctor's office. The white haired man was sitting at a desk, his hands folded, and his eyes looking over scattered papers. He looked up with a smile as Alfred entered, but the smile was sight and sympathetic.

"Mr. Jones," he greeted, "Take a seat." Alfred nodded and sat across from him. There was a pregnant silence before Alfred had enough.

"Is he alright?" Alfred asked, worry filling his sky blue eyes. The doctor sighed and shook his head.

"He's still in critical condition," the doctor said. "And… He's in a coma. There's a chance he won't ever wake up. He's hooked up to a breathing machine right now. That's pretty much the only thing keeping him alive."

"What?" Alfred shouted. "B-But he can't die! He can't be in a coma! He's… He's Eng-" Alfred stopped. He was about the blow the biggest secret the nations had. Everyone had to keep their identities a secret so no one would find out about them being personifications.

"He's England, correct?" The doctor asked, much to Alfred's surprise. Alfred didn't move, but the doctor already knew. "We know and we're treating him like any normal human because we have never dealt with this before. I don't have the answer for you, Mr. Jones, if he does pass away. For now, though, we are keeping him alive and trying to get him stable." Alfred nodded, still not speaking.

"W-When will he wake up?" Alfred asked.

"We don't know, Mr. Jones. Honestly, I can give no estimate. Unfortunately, though, chances are never. He's not brain-dead, but he can't breath on his own. And, honestly, we don't have the money to keep him on life support for long."

"You have to keep him alive!" Alfred shouted. "You have to try!"

"Calm down, Mr. Jones. We are. But we can only give him a year. That's all we have money for."

"He-He'll be alright in a year! I promise! He'll be awake and breathing on his own." Alfred smiled simply to reassure himself. "He'll be just fine!" The doctor sighed and nodded, dismissing the young nation to go visit Arthur.

And so, a year had passed and Arthur had not woken up. He showed no signs of ever waking and Alfred knew it was time to let go. He pulled up to the hospital and got out, walking like a ghost into the room. The nurses who knew him by name now greeted him as he checked in and went to Arthur's room.

Arthur was not conscious, as usual, as Alfred took a seat by him. The blue eyed blonde took Arthur's hand and squeezed it.

"Hey, Artie," he said softly. "I… Well, you haven't woken up yet… I wish you would, but I don't think you can. And I'm gonna miss you so, so much. I wish you'd wake up, but you won't and you can't and now I gotta say goodbye and I don't wanna!" Alfred didn't notice the tears starting to slip down his cheeks.

"I'd give anything for you to wake up. But, I need to tell you something 'cause I'm not gonna get another chance to. Arthur, I love you. So, So much. More than a friend or a brother or anything. Like, real, true love. And I wish I coulda gotten the chance to kiss you or hold you or something. I know it sounds creepy, but it's true." He paused. "And-And if you wake up. I'm gonna tell you in person. But you gotta wake up."

At this the doctor came in with a grim expression. "You ready?"

"No," Alfred whispered. "But I know I gotta." He looked down at the unconscious Brit. "B-Bye Artie. I love you."

The doctor then shut off the machine. Alfred hadn't noticed the sound it made until it was turned off. The mask was removed from Arthur's face and his chest stopped moving. Alfred started to sob. He laid his head down on the bed and gripped the pure white sheets. He gasped for breath, unable to control his breathing as the sobs wracked his body. The doctor looked on sympathetically, knowing there was nothing he could do to bring the American's friend back. Normally, he would have asked the blonde to leave so they could send the body away, but he decided that Alfred needed just a few more moments with his friend.

Then suddenly, there was a sharp intake of breath and Alfred felt something move on the bed. He looked up, his eyes and glasses blurry from the tears. Cautiously, he placed a hand on Arthur's chest and noticed that, while uneven, he was breathing.

"D-Doctor! Dude, he's… He's breathing! He's alive!" Alfred cried. The doctor rushed over and saw that it was true. Arthur was breathing without the mask.

"Artie? Arthur! Arthur! Wake up. Come on, dude! Just wake up!" Alfred cried. "You're breathing so you can wake up! I know you can!" Alfred brushed the hair from Arthur's face and touched him gently. "Come on, Arthur. Please?"

At the request, Arthur's eyes started to twitched. Slowly, they opened for the first time in a year. His emerald eyes were dulled, but he was able to see as he blinked a bunch of times to try to get the blurriness away. Alfred started to cry with joy, but forced himself to not tackle the Brit.

Arthur turned his head and looked at Alfred, a confused expression on his face. Alfred smiled wide through the tears, but Arthur still looked confused. It wasn't because of what had happened—he remembered the last moments leading up to the car crash. It was something that he thought he had heard through the darkness the coma had left him in.

"I-Is it true?" the Brit asked in a voice so quiet, it was hard to hear. Alfred looked at him for a moment, wondering what he was asking.

"Is what true?"

"D-Do you… Do you love me?" Alfred's heart nearly stopped. He had heard him? But that was impossible! He was unconscious, nearly brain dead! There's no way!

Taking a breath, he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. You heard me? I-I thought…"

Arthur nodded. "I heard you." Then, he smiled a little. "I-I love you too. I'm happy that I got the chance to tell you that."

"God, Artie! Me too! I-I thought you wouldn't wake up! I thought you were gone!" The tears started to flow again and Arthur smiled softly. Carefully, the Brit lifted up his hand and touched Alfred's cheek.

"It's alright, love. I'm going to be alright," he promised. Alfred smiled and nodded, taking Arthur's hand and kissing it.

"It will be a while before he is fully recovered," the doctor said as he stood up. "But it seems that he is starting on the road to recovery. I'm going to check some papers and by then I might have a better estimate." With that, he stood and left the room, leaving the two alone.

"I'm tired," Arthur sighed. Alfred smiled.

"You should be," he said. "I mean, I dunno much about medical stuff, but I would think you would be tired. So, rest."

Arthur smiled back and pulled Alfred down so that the American's lips brushed his forehead. Alfred smiled and kissed him. "You'll be here, right?" Arthur asked.

"Forever and always."


	3. Way 3: Snow part 1

_I don't know what I was going to do instead, but it doesn't really matter, now, does it? Well, I got a review from _**al888**_ and it was such a great idea, I couldn't pass it up! I changed a few things, but I think you'll like it. Heck, I think everyone will like it~ You guys better like it... It took me FOREVER!_

* * *

><p>Way 3: <strong>Snow Part 1<strong>

**Summary: **Alfred decides the new world conference will be held in Colorado for some awesome skiing! But when Arthur doesn't show, he goes on a mission to find the Brit. Will he be too late?

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Arthur being slightly very uke (I've been trying to get off making him all -blushblushblush- uke, but I'm still working on it .), Swears, both American and British. Point of views switch often, but it's all in 3rd person.

**Words:** Gawd only knows Dx (too lazy to count)

**Rating: **T

**Genrea: **Angst, sexual tension, adventure (kinda), fluff. Non-AU

* * *

><p>"And that's why we should have our next meeting in the snowy mountains of Colorado," the personification of America, Alfred F. Jones, finished with a huge smile. The other personifications stared back at him blankly, as though he had just grown another head.<p>

The young nation had been dying to go on a vacation for the longest time, but his boss simply wouldn't let him. The world meetings had been piling up and because America was a world super power, Alfred had to be at each and every one. This was the perfect opportunity to get in a little vacation. Besides, the next meeting was in his country anyway. The best part? His boss had already agreed!

"And why would we do that?" Arthur Kirkland, the personification of England asked with a glare. A few other the others nodded in agreement.

"Because it would be awesome and fun, duh!" Alfred rolled his eyes as though the answer had been obvious. "And..." Alfred bit his lip and looked away. "Well, it's all paid for and set up so... You kinda can't say no. I mean, you can, but then you won't be at the meeting and your bosses will probably get pretty pissed at you for skipping. But, hey! We'll have lots of fun!" Alfred gave a thumbs up and his best 'hero' smile. Some of the others didn't care, some groaned, and a few were angry. Either way, the next world meeting would be held at Beaver Creak, Colorado for some world affairs and wicked skiing!

* * *

><p>"That mountain is like freaking death on a stick! That one jump shows up out of nowhere and you just, like explode if you miss it!" A very hyper and excited Alfred shouted as he made his way up to a group of males at the bottom of a large mountain. His cheeks and nose were a bright rosy red from the cold and excitement. The others turned to him and smiled warmly, also red from cold and the rush of the wind.<p>

"This actually was not a half bad idea," Francis smiled. "It was nice to get out of a stuffy meeting room for once."

"See?" Alfred laughed. "And you guys said it was a stupid idea!"

"Actually," the dark haired Spaniard said, holding a finger in the air. "It was England who yelled at you. And threatened you. And slapped you. But we were find with it!"

Alfred laughed again. "Yeah, he was pissed! It was hilarious how made he got! But he said he'd be here. Any of you dudes seen him?"

The group shook their heads. "Nope," the ex-nation of Prussia said. "That prick still hasn't shown up. He's such a party pooper."

Alfred blinked and then his expression took on a worried look. "He's not here yet? He usually comes on the first day."

Francis shrugged. "It was the Asian nation meeting today. There really was no need for _L'Angleterre_ to come."

"Yeah, but Iggy usually comes even if the meeting isn't about him." Alfred said. "Plus, he always comes a day early to avoid traffic and stuff because those airports are _nasty_."

"And to avoid running into anyone," Antonio added.

"I'm sure he's fine," Francis assured, placing a gloved hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Want to go to the bar with us and get a drink? Maybe something to eat as well?"

"That'd be awesome!" Alfred smiled, trying to get the worry to go away. "Let's get going now. Then we can hit the slopes again before it gets dark and we turn in." The others nodded their agreement and made their way to the lodge. They didn't see the dark grey storm clouds in the distance.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Arthur Kirkland glared at the man and folded his arms, sitting back with a huff. His legs were crossed and his lips formed a dangerous scowl. They had been driving for hours and Arthur was certain the airport wasn't three hours from the resort. Actually, according to the map he had pulled up online before leaving, it should have only been a half hour drive.<p>

"'Course I do!" the boy driving replied haughtily, picking up his hand from the wheel and waving It around. Arthur raised a large eyebrow, extremely unconvinced and finding himself growing more and more agrivated,

"Well we've been driving for hours and I know that the airport is not three hours from the ski resort." Arthur said in a dangerously low town, his eyes narrowing. "Do you even know the bloody area?"

"Of course I do!" the boy responded all too defensively. Arthur raised his eyebrow again and the driver noticed in the rear view mirror. He squirmed uncomfortably under the death glare he was now receiving. "I-I mean... I've had this job for... Three..."

"Three what?" Arthur barked. The boy jumped and seemed to shrink back in his seat.

"Oh... Well, uh... T-three days..." Arthur growled audibly and lunged forward.

"What do you mean three days? You've had this job for all of three days and you're supposed to be taking me to a very important meeting? How long have you even lived here? It's as though you've never been here before in your life!"

"Uh... Four months..." The boy gripped the wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. "Hey, uh, how about you get out here? It should be just over this hill." He slowed the car to a stop. "You don't even have to pay me!" He glanced nervously at Arthur, afraid for his life.

In his anger, Arthur jumped out of the car, grabbed his backpack, and slammed the door. Had he not been so furious, he probably wouldn't have taken the advice of the boy who had gotten him lost in the first place. "I wasn't going to!" Arthur shouted. The car then sped off, leaving Arthur alone.

Arthur sighed and looked around. He was in the middle of snow capped woods, surrounded by white and the green of evergreens. A hill loomed over him and the air was chilly. His breath could be seen in the cold air as he started to walk. The anger was ebbing away and he had a sinking feeling that the resort wasn't over the hill like the boy had said. Oh, bloody hell!

* * *

><p>Alfred set down his money for the food and drinks he had ordered. He smiled at the bar tender as she started to clear away the dirty plates. The American stood and turned to his friends as they too got ready to leave.<p>

"Wanna hit the slopes one last time before it gets dark?" Alfred asked the other three. "We could go grab mattie if he's here, but I ain't doing no bunny slopes!"

The others chuckled and made their way out ofg the bar and into the main lobby of the hotel. It was a nice resort with a log cabin feel. High beams of wood decorated the triangular pointed ceiling, both for support and beauty. A fire crackled in the brick fireplace in front of wooded living room furniature with comfortable cussions. Fake animal heads decorated the walls along with scenic paintings of snow capped mountains and well word trails. Young men and women walked around the lobby, offering hot chocolate and snacks to the tired skiiers who were seated in the comfortable living area.

"_Mon cher_ Matthew should be here," Francis said, glancing at the clock. "His flight landed an hour or so ago. Shall we go ask the lovely lady at the desk for his room number?"

"Sure, as long as you don't rape the poor woman," Alfred teased. Francis put his hand over his heart in mock offense as though he had never harassed anyone before.

The young blonde looked up from her work as she watched the four approach. She had a kind smile on her face like the other workers. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, actually, you can, chick," Gilbert smirked. "We're lookin' for this awesome kid named Matthew Williams. Can ya look up his number for us and call him down?"

The girl looked at him warily and then at the other three. "Sure, but may I ask who is calling on him? And why?"

"His brother Alfred," Alfred said, pushing Gilbert out of the way with a smile on his face. He left it at that, knowing his brother might not come down if he knew the so called 'bad touch trio' were also asking for him. "We wanna know if he wants to go skiing before it gets dark."

"Oh, I see," the girl said, now looking troubled. "I'll still call him, but I'm afraid you cannot go skiing. A blizzard is coming and it is already snowing badly. Safety concerns prevent us from allowing anyone on the slopes at this time. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh, well, in that case, I'm just going to head up to my room." Antonio said. "I have a presentation tomorrow anyway, so I should probably get started on it." He laughed and Gilbert gave him a high five. Alfred and Francis nodded, figuring they'd head to their rooms as well.

"Hey, Francis?" Alfred asked as they walked down the hall towards their rooms. "You think Arthur's alright? I looked out the window... It seems pretty nasty out there." He didn't look at the other male, not wanting to show the worry on his face.

Francis looked at Alfred for a moment, judging the expression on the younger nation's face. He could tell that Alfred was worried. There was nothing Alfred could do to get the worry off his face. They approached the Frenchman's door and Francis pulled out his key card. He unlocked the door and turned to Alfred with a soft smile.

"I'm sure he's fine, _mon ami_."

"But he's not here yet!" Alfred said, his voice rising a little. "He should have been here by now! What if he got caught in the storm? What if he's stuck out there and can't call for help! What if—"

"Alfred, Arthur is a smart man," Francis said, cutting him off with a soft smile. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "He probably got a different hotel for the night to avoid the storm. He'll be here tomorrow just fine, I'm sure. Now, go to bed Alfred." Alfred sighed and nodded. He mumbled a 'good night' beforen walking back to his own room. He still had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was horribly wrong.

Opening the door, he was greeted with a rush of warm air. He walked further into the room and went to the little kitchenette. All the nations has a suite for this trip. They were nice and continued the log cabin feel from the lobby. The kitchenette was mostly wooden with a red throw rug. The whole of the kitchenette and living room was hardwood with a few knit throw rugs.

Alfred took a cup of coffee and sat down heavily on the living room couch. He turned on the television and turned to channel to a movie. He couldn't really focus, though, as the feeling simply would not go away. He glanced out the window every other minute, watching the snow pile up.

* * *

><p>His feet felt like lead as he trudged through the snow. The foot prints he left in the snow were quickly covered up by the raging blizzard. Wind whipped everywhere, blowing his hair wildly and threatening to claim his coat. He kept his long jacket pulled up to his nose, not that it helped keep him any warmer.<p>

Arthur was tired, miserable, and cold. All he wanted was to find the hotel and climb under the warm covers of the bed. He would have given anything for a warm cup of tea or extra clothing. His usually light back pack felt like it was filled with bricks. He had half a mind to just drop it, but it had all his stuff for the meeting.

He coughed and shivered, trying to stay warm. He couldn't see a foot in front of him, but he also couldn't reach out his arm to be sure he wasn't going to bang into a tree or something for that would take his hand off his coat and keep him from getting much needed warmth.

Suddenly, he felt a crack. He blinked and stopped, looking around. Another crack echoed through the empty forest. Then, the ground under his feet bent down. Before he could do anything, the ground collapsed under him and he was falling. He closed his eyes tight and braced himself. He didn't even think to shout or yell. His senses were deadened and no one would hear him anyway.

He landed in freezing cold water. His ankle hit the bottom first and twisted painfully. Finally, he was able to yelp in agony as he struggled to stand. He looked up, wiping water from his eyes, and saw that he had fallen about seven feet into the small creek. He was completely soaked now and was even colder than before. He felt in his back pocket and pulled out the shattered remains of his phone. Great. Even if on the off chance he had service out here, there was no way he could call for help now.

Gripping the edge of the bank, he manged to stand on his uninjured foot. He pulled himself out of the water and grabbed his soaked backpack. Clutching his coat, not that it would help much now that it was drenched, he trudged forward a few steps before collapsing in the snow. Groaning in pain, he dragged himself over to a tree. Slumping against it, he leaned his head back. He was going to die; he just knew it. He was cold and tired and now his ankle was in complete and utter pain.

He started to slip out of consciousness. "Alfred..." he mumbled, his words slurred. "Where the bloody hell are you? I need a hero." He didn't really know what he was saying. The words he spoke were what he felt in his heart, but his brain wouldn't let him say it aloud. As darkness washed over him, the only person he thought of was Alfred.

* * *

><p><em>*Beaver Creek is a real place according to a kid in my class. Lol i dunno. I just asked where people go skiing, cause I've never gone xD<em>

_Next part will be out when I feel like it x3_


	4. Way 3: Snow part 2

Way 3: **Snow Part 2**

* * *

><p>Alfred laid on the bed, his clothes and shoes still on. He was on top of the covers with his hands behind his head. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't do anything, he was so consumed with worry. Why had Arthur not come yet? Was he alright? Did he get trapped in the storm?<p>

Looking out the window, she snow seemed to be coming down harder. What if Arthur was out in the storm? It was a stupid thought, but he was worried. Arthur had not called nor sent any indication as to where he might be. This was very unusual for the Brit who would usually call or send word if he was going to be late. And he certainly would have found some way to contact the other nations if he had gotten trapped and knew he would be late. Alfred couldn't think of a single reason why he wouldn't have called. The only thing he could think of was the storm.

The American sat up and went to the closet. He pulled on his heavy coat on top of his bomber jacket, then gathered all of the blankets in the room and filled a backpack with food and water. He had a bad feeling in his gut that something was seriously wrong. Something was telling him that Arthur was somewhere out there and Alfred vowed to save him.

Wrapped up in a bundle of blankets and clothes, he made his way out into the always lit hallway. He was on the first floor, she the lobby was just down the hall and to the right. The lights in the lobby were dimmed, showing that it was closed to anyone wanting to pull in for the night, not that anyone would have been able to make it up the hill in this storm. One young woman was at the reception desk, flipping through a glossy magazine with lots of glitter and shiny pictures. She held her head up with her hand as her eyes skimmed over the pages. No one was going to come or go, but someone had to be at the desk at night for the guests already staying at the hotel.

She looked up when Alfred entered, a confused look expression quickly appearing on her face. "Sir?" she asked quietly, "What are you doing?" Alfred jumped, her voice startling him. He spun around to face her and quickly tried to think up a believable lie.

"Uh... Uh... I wanted to see how bad the storm is!" he said.

"There is a window in your room, sir. But you look like you're going to go out. I can assure you the storm will be over by tomorrow morning. We also have to ask that you do not take our blankets outside the hotel." The woman spoke in an official sounding voice.

"Oh, I got bored..."

"There's a television in your room, sir."

"I wanted company...?"

"I'm probably not the best company."

"I have insomnia!"

"Sir, go back to your room."

"Okay, uh... Sorry..." Shit! He was never going to get past the receptionist. Now how was he ever going to find Arthur? Sighing, he turned around and went back to his room. He didn't unwrap himself as he sat back down on the bed. Instead, he thought about what he could do.

_"There is a window in your room, sir."_ Alfred's head snapped and he spun around, facing the wall-to-floor window by the desk. It looked like it might open wide enough to allow him to slip out. Maybe he could hop out the window.

Standing up, Alfred made his way to the window. He twisted the crank, the wind pushing against his efforts. He finally got it open and the cold air rushed into the hotel room. Snow fell onto the carpeted floor and Alfred shivered though he was wrapped up. Carefully, he managed to squeeze out the window. Just as he touched the snow covered ground, the window slammed shut behind him.

Taking a deep breath, he snuggled into the blankets and took a few steps forward. Instantly, the wind whipped the snow to covers his tracks. This made him incredibly nervous, but he pressed onward. He had to find Arthur. He didn't have much time if Arthur really was out in the storm. He had to find him before it was too late. And he just hoped he could.

* * *

><p>Arthur slipped in and out of consciousness. Each time he would wake up, he would be in pain and would be freezing cold. He would snuggle into his still wet coat and sneeze, praying that sleep would come back to him quickly. And, if he was going to die, to just let it happen and take him out of this horrible suffering.<p>

When Arthur awoke again at about two in the morning, the blizzard was still going on and the wind was hallowing loudly. His ankle throbbed something terrible and he just wanted to pass out again. He was just about to when he heard something. It wasn't the wind nor the pattering of hail he had experienced three hours before. No, this sounded like a human voice. He figured it was just a figment of his imagination and closed his eyes again. He was unconscious before he heard a twig snap.

Alfred crashed through the forest, searching frantically. He was guided by the dim light the clouds allowed from the moon and stars. The snow was falling still, but the wind was slowly dying down. He pressed himself into the blankets and clothing he wore as he marched forward. He stepped on a hidden branch and it made a loud popping sound. His head snapped up as he came out of the daze he had been in. His eyes glanced around the woods until their landed on a form slumped against a tree. It looked white, but it was too far up the tree to be just snow.

Alfred darted forward. As he neared, the form became a person who became Arthur. Alfred threw himself on the ground next to the Brit, the snow melting into his blankets. He touched Arthur's cheek and found it to be frighteningly cold. He tapped his cheek frantically as he felt for a pulse with his other hand. Thankfully, there was one, but Arthur was not waking up.

"Arthur? Artie! Wake up, please!" Alfred begged, shaking Arthur roughly. To his utter delight, he received a groan in response. One of Arthur's large eyebrows twitched before his eyes slowly opened.

The world was blurry and disoriented as Arthur regained consciousness. The darkness swirled around him and he could see a figure looming over him. He didn't have all of his senses back, so he did not feel nervous or scared. He blinked his eyes as the blurriness ebbed away. Then, he really saw him. "A-A-A-Alfred?"

Alfred smiled. "Hey, yeah it's me. I'm here to save you and be a hero and stuff." He took off two of his blankets and wrapped them around Arthur. Arthur shivered and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Can you stand?"

Arthur shook his head quickly. "My ankle," he managed to mumble out. As he said that, the pain rushed back and he visibly winced. He bit his lip hard to prevent crying out and ended up accidentally drawing blood. Alfred looked at him worriedly and stood. He bent down and lifted Arthur into his arms, trying to be careful of the injured ankle. He wrapped the Brit up in another blanket, leaving him in only his ski coat and bomber jacket. Arthur continued to shiver and buried himself into Alfred's chest, praying the pain would leave him. He was also hungry and tired, but couldn't help but feel safe in Alfred's arms.

Alfred started walking, his jaw set and his determined. He turned around, figuring he'd go back the same way he came, but his footprints has disappeared. A cold shock rushed through him as he realized he was lost. He felt Arthur shivering in his arms and realized he had to find a way back or they would both be screwed. He had to trust his instincts now, so he marched forward.

Arthur fell back to sleep. As he lost consciousness, he forgot where he was. All he knew was that he was cold, but not as much as he had been before, and his ankle hurt. The pain didn't vanish as he slept, but he felt safe.

* * *

><p>Arthur blinked awake an hour later. He felt himself moving, but wasn't walking.. His ankle throbbed and he was still freezing cold. He peeked out from under the blankets and sat the bottom of Alfred's chin. He could just see a glimpse of his blue eyes from behind his glasses. They were set straight ahead in a determined expression.<p>

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, his voice scratchy and disoriented. "Alfred... Where are we? What are you doing?" Alfred blinked and glanced down at Arthur. He smiled softly before returning his focus to what he hoped was a path in front of him.

"Hey, Artie. We're in the woods and I'm trying to get us back to the hotel. I think I'm on the right path, but I dunno. The storm blew away my footprints, so I'm going pretty much on memory.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, still out of it.

"Well, you needa tell me," Alfred chuckled lightly. "All I know is that you never showed up to the hotel, so I went out to find you. You were cold, tired, and hurt, so I'm carrying you back. Speaking of which, how is your ankle doing?"

"It hurts like hell," Arthur mumbled as the pain returned with the thought. Alfred frowned and seemed to quicken his pace, though he should have known the pain wasn't just magically going to go away. Arthur watched his expression carefully as he walked. He was obviously determined, but his eyes held another emotion. It seemed like worry or concern. Specifically worry and concern for Arthur.

"Alfred, why did you come?" Arthur asked, deciding to voice the question that was bouncing off the walls of his mind and heart.

Alfred glanced down at him for a moment. "Because you didn't come and I figured that something bad had happened." He paused a moment and stopped walking, but continued after a short pause. "And, well... I was... I was worried about you." Had there been more light, Arthur would have been able to see the American blushing ever so faintly. Alfred would have seen Arthur's own blush.

Arthur nodded and his eyes slipped closed. Sleep started to encompass him again and he snuggled into Alfred's chest again. Alfred looked down at him and held him closer.

"I was worried... And I love you," Alfred whispered, thinking Arthur was asleep.

But he wasn't quite yet. That was the last thing he heard before darkness filled his senses again.

* * *

><p>It seemed like he had been walking for days with the freezing Brit in his arms. Alfred felt close to collapse, but refused to give up. Arthur was counting on him.<p>

The first light of dawn was peeking above the skyline when Alfred spotted the resort. The whole journey he had felt tired and half dead. Now, seeing the lights decorating the outside of the lodge, he felt alive and hopeful. The snow had since stopped; the blizzard was over. There was the lodge in front of them and now they would be alright.

Alfred hurried up the snow covered path to the front door, clutching Arthur close to him. When he entered, the receptionist was no where to be seen, so Alfred hurried down the hall. Thankfully, he had brought his room key with him when he went out. It was in his bomber jacket pocket and, honestly, he wouldn't have remembered it at all had it not been there. It was a good thing he had put it in his pocket and he never forgot his bomber jacket. He wore that thing everywhere.

The warm air really hit him for the first time when he entered the hotel room. The resort kept its hallways and lobby slightly chilly, but the guests could keep their rooms as warm as they liked. The first thing Alfred did when he entered the room was turn the heat way up. Then, he set the still unconscious Arthur on the desk chair and began unwrapping him from the cocoon of blankets. They were soaking wet, having absorbed the water and snow that was latched onto Arthur.

Alfred threw those blankets in the tub, then stripped Arthur of his drenched clothes and put him in one of his spare shirts and pajama pants. Both were far too big for the small Brit, but they would be perfect for sleeping in.

As he laid Arthur down on the bed. Alfred felt him shiver and Arthur coughed as he curled into the blankets. He was starting to warm up, but Alfred could tell he would have a temp in a little while.

As Alfred shifted the blankets, he heard Arthur yelp in pain and wince in his sleep. Oh! The ankle. He pulled up the covers by Arthur's feet and placed a pillow under his ankle to keep it elevated. The pain seemed to leave Arthur's expression and Alfred sighed with slight relief. The American then pulled up a chair and sat by Arthur's side. He took his hand and waited.

* * *

><p>Arthur felt warm, possibly a little too warm, but that was fine with him. After what had happened, he was more than pleased with being too warm. It was much better than being too cold.<p>

Carefully, he opened his eyes, the world coming back into view. He had to blink a few times to get rid of the ever present blurriness. As his vision returned, his senses did as well. He winced slightly, but the pain was dulled. He saw the ceiling looming above him and he could tell he was lying in a bed. His ankle felt much better and he could tell it was elevated a little.

Carefully, he turned his head to the side so as to not aggravate any sore muscles. A lump of dark blonde hair was nestled in pale white arms on the side of the bed. The one stray piece of hair sticking up told Arthur that the one at his bedside was none other than Alfred. He was slightly surprised before the full memories came rushing back to him. Alfred had come and gotten him out of the cold woods. He had saved him from a slow but almost certain death. And then he said something that Arthur knew instantly wasn't a dream.

_I love you_.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat and the memory of the words he had heard before falling asleep again. Did Alfred really...? It could just be a friend kind of love. But, no, Alfred had said it with such care that Arthur knew exactly what kind of love it was.

The hair shifted and there was a low groan. Alfred sat up and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, shifting his glasses he had never taken off back into place. Then his eyes landed on Arthur's and he smiled widely with joy.

"You're awake!" His voice was quiet which Arthur was thankful for. Arthur nodded, not speaking. "Are you feeling better, dude. I hope you're warm. Those are all the dry blankets I could find."

Arthur smiled softly at Alfred's worried expression. It was nice to hear the care in his voice. "I'm fine," Alfred choked out. His voice was scratchy and harsh from not having anything to drink and not talking for a while.

Alfred chuckled softly. "You sure don't look fine, Artie. I'm gonna take good care of ya, though, so don't be afraid to say you're in pain or need something. I'm just trying to help." He flashed a smile at Arthur who blushed deeply.

"Well... I'm fine," Arthur said lamely before breaking into a fit of harsh coughs. Alfred gently helped him sit up against some piled up pillows. He rubbed his back until the coughing started to die down and then went to the bathroom to get water. He returned with a paper cup filled with cold water from the tap. Handing it to Arthur, the Brit took it and drank greedily until it was all gone.

"Thank you," he said graciously, wiping his mouth. His speech was normal again, but he was still being quieter than usual.

"No problem, dude," Alfred smiled. Then, on the table his cell phone buzzed. "Shoot, I thought I turned it off. Least it didn't wake you." He frowned and walked over. He read the words on the screen before typing something in response. He put the phone on mute and stuck it in his back pocket.

"Just Mattie," Alfred explained when Arthur gave him a confused look. "He's keeping me updated on the meeting."

"The meeting!" Arthur shouted and started to jump up. Pain shot through his leg as he moved his injured ankle. Alfred gently pushed him back down, though Arthur glared at him with venomous green eyes.

"Don't worry about the meeting. I told everyone what happened and they told your boss. We all agreed that the most important thing was for you to get better. So, just relax." Alfred smiled softly and Arthur sighed, sinking back into the pillows. Alfred sat back down on the chair.

Arthur looked at Alfred curiously as the younger played with his phone. Did Alfred really love him? Well, why else would he say a thing like that in such a dire situation? Would he say it again? Something made Arthur hope he would. But that meant Arthur loved Alfred was well. Did he? Was he really in love with an obnoxious, loud-mouthed, burger eating American?

Yes.

Sure, Alfred had his flaws. He was rather obnoxious and spoke much too loudly. Sure, Alfred ate McDonald's much too often, but somehow managed to stay in shape. His plans were rediculous, he was far too hyper, and he acted like a kid all the time.

And Arthur loved ever bit of it.

He teased and was rude, but deep down he cared so much about the American. He loved his smile, his kindness, and his honesty. Alfred didn't lie often and sometimes hurt a lot of people. He also helped Arthur so much during the world wars. He gave more money and weapons to Arthur than to anyone else.

"I love you," Arthur whispered. He knew what he was saying and he felt he was ready to hear Alfred's response.

Alfred blinked and looked up, his mouth open. He had probably just heard wrong... right? He probably didn't hear what he though he just heard. _What he wanted to hear... _

"Uh... Did you say something?" Alfred asked. Arthur blushed deeply and looked down at the quilts. Great, now he was going to have to say it again because the git had a bloody hearing problem!

"Yes... I love you."

For a long time, there was silence. Alfred was in shock and Arthur refused to look up. He thought he had crossed the line. Now, Alfred would never talk to him again. He had blown it.

Then, the chair scooted back with a dull squeak. Alfred placed both hands on the side of the bed to brace himself with. Arthur looked up just as Alfred's lips crashed against his. For a moment, he just sat there, his eyes wide with shock. Then, he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and pressed against him. Alfred smiled into the kiss, pleased that Arthur wanted it as well.

When they broke a part a minute later, both were blushing madly. Alfred had a wide smirk on his face and Arthur still looked slightly frightened.

"I love you too," Alfred said in a soft voice as his smirk turned into a kind smile.

"I heard you," Arthur mumbled, still not meeting Alfred's gaze. "When you were walking. You said you loved me. I figured even you wouldn't be so rude as to just about something like that."

Alfred chuckled. "I thought you had fallen asleep. But it's all true, dude. I've been wanting to tell you for a while."

Arthur nodded, unsure of what else to say. He twisted the blanket in his fingers nervously, his sweaty palms making them wrinkly. Then, he shivered and brought his arms up to hug himself. This did not go unnoticed by Alfred who was watching him. Without a word, he pulled back the covers and got in next to Arthur. He pulled his arms around the shivering blonde and gently laid them both down. Arthur blushed, but snuggled into Alfred's warm chest. He hated the fact that he was forced into a situation like this. Alfred, of course, loved it.

Soon, Arthur found himself fast asleep, snuggled up against Alfred. He was no longer shivering. Instead, he felt warm and safe with Alfred's arms around him. Even Alfred felt himself drifting off. He rested his chin on Arthur's soft, golden head and drifted off.

The snow fell calmly outside, covering the footprints left in the middle of the woods.

* * *

><p><em>Finally done with it xD Sorry it took so long to come out! <em>

_Uh... Suggestions are always welcome... Again, I dunno when the next story will be out xD_

_Reviews are loved!_


	5. Final Author's Note

Well I guess this is a little late and long overdue.

How is everyone? Good I suppose, right? It's been about two years or so, maybe more, maybe less. Looking back on these works that I published, I see a LOT that needs to be worked on. Now, now, don't say it. Yes, at the time, they were my very best writing, but now? Oh dear GOD no. No, no, no. I cringe at that thought.

I have to say that I've lost inspiration for writing in this fandom, if that hasn't been obvious already. It's too yaoi-obsessed, and frankly, I like the het pairings better. As the years went on I fell in love with fem characters and roleplaying had an effect on me that made my writing and characters change for the better. I still enjoy my yaoi and I adore yuri, but I feel that any het stories I would write wouldn't be as appreciated in the fan fiction fandom

I've also come to realize that writing fan fiction is no longer profitable for me at the moment. I've learned all I can from it. Now it's time for me to really expand my writing abilities and write my own original works. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll see it on the shelves.

I'm not done with Hetalia by any means. I roleplay on Facebook under the name Alfred ChickenNugget Jones. If you're a roleplayer, hit me up! But do keep in mind that my Alfred is straight :)

I am thankful for all that this has taught me. I'm thankful for the friends I made. I'm thankful for that one Spanish class where I goofed off, googled The Secret Saturdays (my favorite show at the time) and stumbled across fan fiction. I'm grateful for my horrid OCs and Mary Sues. And I'm very grateful for the stories I have written here and all the reviews I have received. I added it up once. I think I have a little over 2,000 reviews total. Wow!

Anyway, if this note has not already been obvious enough, I am not continuing any of my stories. I'm really sorry, but please understand that after over a year I have lost all inspiration, I have schoolwork to do, and those stories aren't worth my time. My style has changed and my writing is much better. I don't have time to go back and edit every little thing.

I wish you all luck and good health. I wish you the very best in your writings and readings. I hope you all continue to enjoy the Hetalia fandom as I do, despite its feminizing male characters, yaoi obsessed, fem-hating tendencies. If you're ever looking for a sane fan to talk to, I'm always on my Facebook account :)

Thanks for all the support you have given me. It has gotten me through a lot of hard times. I can honestly say I love you all and I can only wish the best for all of you

~Kat


End file.
